villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
General Hummel
Brigadier General Francis Xavier Hummel, also known as General Hummel and "Frank", is the main antagonist turned anti-hero of the 1996 movie The Rock. Hummel is a USMC Force Recon officer and renegade military commander who, displeased with the U.S. military's poor regard for its fallen Marines, seizes 15 V.X. gas rockets to hold the city of San Francisco hostage unless the payment for the Marines' families is given. He was portrayed by Edward Allen Harris who later played Mitch Wilkinson in National Treasure: Book of Secrets. History Military Career and Becoming Vicious Before the movie began, Hummel served three tours in Vietnam, Panama, Grenada and Desert Storm during his Marine Corps career and his rank was Major at the time before eventually reaching the rank of Brigadier General and he was given command. Then, he made another deployment in Northern Laos and Southern China. As he stated to the Chief of Staff, Hayden Sinclair; he ran black operations in China and his men were responsible for over 200 hostile kills on Hayden's 9th birthday. However, Hummel began to crumble within upon seeing the way his country treated the men who fought for it: he saw many fine Force Recon Marines die on illegal, clandestine missions around the world, and the U.S. government, in order to keep the missions off public record, covered up their deaths, denied compensation such as posthumous medals for the fallen Marines and military benefits for their families, and even sometimes left their bodies to rot in the foreign countries the missions took place in. Even worse, Hummel was forced to be the one that has to choke on these lies and atrocities during his whole career. Finally, Hummel decided that drastic measures needed to be taken in order to get the U.S. to respect its soldiers again. After giving a new bouquet of flowers and a sympathetic statement to his late wife Barbara at her grave, Hummel led his Force Recon Marines in a plot of stealing 15 V.X. gas rockets from the Naval Weapons Depot, in which he lost one of his own men in the process. On a tour of Alcatraz Island, Hummel and his men captured 81 tourists and the tour guide, except the children whom he politely asked them to go home with their teacher. After that, he threatened that he would launch the V.X. gas rockets toward San Francisco unless the government paid $100 million from a military slush fund, which he would distribute to his men and the families of the 83 Marines who lost their lives for his cause. Mason and Goodspeed's Arrival and First Showdown Upon hearing that a U.S. Navy SEAL team arrived with an FBI chemical specialist Stanley Goodspeed and ex-SAS Captain John Patrick Mason involved, his men killed them all (except for the two protagonists) despite his orders not to shoot. When things got out of control, he threatened that Goodspeed and Mason return the guidance chips or he would kill a hostage. The protagonists were both captured and placed in prison cells, but they later broke out. Frye's Betrayal and Death When a V.X. gas rocket fired the next day, Hummel changed the coordinates and ditched it into the sea instead as he had no intention to harm innocent civilians living in San Francisco. His men argued with him over what went wrong. Hummel ordered his men to evacuate with the remaining rockets in the helicopters and four hostages as well. With the bluff called, his men (other than Major Tom Baxter who had been Hummel's bodyguard all along) betrayed him and wanted to proceed with the rocket launch. Hummel and Baxter managed to shoot some of the betrayers before the general himself was shot while Baxter was killed. Goodspeed pulled him to safety while Mason providing cover fire and Hummel, with his last breath, told Goodspeed of the last V.X. rocket's location. His death would later be avenged when Goodspeed ended up killing all of his treasonous U.S. Marines. Gallery Francis_X._Hummel.jpg|Francis X. Hummel Hummel1.jpg|Hummel and his men Hummel_giving_a_speech.jpg|Hummel giving a speech Hummel_scowling.jpg|Hummel scowling Hummel_before_the_rocket_launch.jpg|Hummel before the rocket launch Hummel's_final_moments.jpg|Hummel's final moments. Trivia *Hummel was the main antagonist for most of the movie, but he was ultimately killed off to make way for the true main villain to take over. Due to his concern for the families of 83 fallen Marines, he was more of an anti-hero to begin with. This considers viewers to believe that Hummel was a tragic and sympathetic villain. *It is unknown if Hummel's legacy lived on or if the government learned their lesson and gave the $100 million to his 83 Marines' familes after his death. Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Male Category:Betrayed Category:Leader Category:Terrorists Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Elderly Category:Grey Zone Category:Kidnapper Category:Affably Evil Category:Delusional Category:Extortionists Category:Blackmailers Category:Sophisticated Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Remorseful Category:Deceased Category:Military Category:Honorable Category:Greedy Category:Tragic Category:Charismatic Category:Protective Category:Wrathful Category:Insecure Category:Redeemed Category:Successful